


Eclipse of The Heart

by stargazinglily



Series: Changing of the tides [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil lucy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sad, some blood, sun and moon, sun and moon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazinglily/pseuds/stargazinglily
Summary: They tell the story of an ancient love story of how much the sun loved her moon. How she loved him so much she became resentful of him. She didn’t just turn on just him but on her subjects and herself. The moon did not know what to do. He did the only thing he could he sealed her away in the sun. A long time has passed since then. Something is on the horizon and Natsu knows what he must do even if it crushes his heart even more than it already is.





	Eclipse of The Heart

This is a story long forgotten, in a time when the two realms were not separated. One that not even the ancients can remember documenting, the story of how the sun loved the moon so much. That the sun became jealous of the attention that the moon got from its starry subjects. The sun was a powerful being, that was loved by many that not even the moon received. Because of the love the two shared, the sun became quite resentful towards its partner. So much so that the sun became an evil version of itself, by creating the first ever blood moon to appear in the sky. 

The moon tried to reason with its lover, but there was nothing left of that once innocent love. Now gone forever. The moon did the only thing it could think of and used the powers granted to it, not just by the stars but also the power of the other gods. Eventually trapping the sun god in the sun, for all eternity. Even with the broken heart of the moon, it took up the role of the ruling, both day and night for a many thousand years. Knowing that in the back of their mind that their precious sun would someday return to them, but just not knowing how long that wait would be.

X794  
The Third Era

A soft breeze ruffled the curtains attached to the double doors that lead to the balcony. A figure stood before the huge glass doors. His gaze lingered on the full moon that stared him down, his fists clenching in frustration as it rose higher into the sky. A sudden knock at the door to chambers dragged him from his thoughts. Turning on his heel, he walked towards the doors. On his way, he passed a mirror. His dark complexion reflected back at him, the ivory horns on his head curled slightly back and down so they were closer to his ears. They just grazed the tip of them, he had grown accustomed to ignoring them over the years.

“What do you want?” Came the muffled voice of the said man as the door slightly shadowed his presence in the entrance way.

“Natsu, Erza, and Jellal are here. They requested that I tell you they have arrived,” said the young girl as she looked up at him, a pleading look in her eyes.

He sighed, his lips forming a thin line as he fought with himself, debating whether or not to go see his friends he knew were so worried. To be honest, they all were worried about him. Deciding to just screw it all, he pushed the door open so the light from the lit torches washed over the room in a soft glow. Natsu stepped out into the corridor closer to the young girl, who stepped back to give him more room. A small smile made its way onto her face as he stared down at her with a blank look on his own.

“Let’s get this over with, Wendy, so I can be alone, okay?” 

She nodded as she bit her lip turning she walked down the hallway Natsu followed closely behind her. He watched silently as she walked with a different spring in her step than usual. Huh, when had Wendy changed so much? he wondered. She was much younger than most of the other immortal beings, but she was still so smart for her age as well. They continue walking down the corridor until they stopped at a large set of doors. Wendy placed her hand on the heavy oak doors. They creaked, unlocking as they were pushed open.

Natsu stepped forth into the entrance and stopped. As he looked around the room, his gaze landed on a painting on the far wall. It made his jaw clench as he stared down the woman who looked back at him, a radiant smile across her beautiful face. There was a reason he rarely came to the east wing - because it was her study. Lucy’s study. A small hand circled his arm gently. Jerking his head down, his eyes turned to slits as he looked at Wendy, who was sending the same look he was sending her.

“Wendy, it’s okay,” she whispered as he shook his head and gently pulled away from her.

“Natsu, I see Wendy was able to convince you to come,” came a voice from behind as he closed the giant doors with a click.

“Erza,” he mumbled as he turned to see the powerful god of war standing before him with her partner, Jellal.

“I realize this is not something you want to discuss, considering the circumstances, but it needs to be discussed. Something big is coming, and I am pretty sure you know exactly what that thing is. Don’t you, Wendy?” 

Looking away, he stared at the black marking along his hand.

“Natsu, I know this is difficult for you, but the stars are restless and as guardian of the northern star, I must put my two cents into this uncomfortable situation. The zodiacs may light up the night, but we both know they are forever loyal to the largest star in the sky, and that is neither myself nor the moon,” Jellal said as he placed his hand on Wendy’s head in comfort to the worried goddess.

Natsu turned his back on them as he walked towards the large bay windows of the study. His hands clenched tightly together behind his back, the large wings that expended from his back flew out spreading out covering his form. Erza’s eyes widened at the wings. She had not seen those wings since the day Lucy was banished to the sun. They were his most prized possession, and they were also Lucy’s favorite as well. Lucy was not gifted with flight, so Natsu would take her flying at night it was something very precious shared between the two lovers.

“I am very aware of this, Jellal. Trust me, I am. From the day I put them in the sky I knew they would forever be loyal to her.”

Turning his head towards them, his eyes held the wisdom of so many lifetimes, but also an eternal sadness. One that not even he could shake off even after the many years he had not seen his beloved. He knew his duty, though. Even if he was sad forever, his first priorities were towards his subjects.

“I know better than anyone what this night symbolizes. It has been three thousand years since the last moon, and I feel as if it is the return of something else as well.”

Natsu’s wings folded back until they were tucked between his shoulder blades. He turned fully towards them as he sighed rubbing his sleep-deprived eyes. He had not had a proper good night in almost a month. Erza crossed her arms over her chest in thought. She knew Natsu was struggling with this, but they needed to take action.

 

“Then I hope you are taking precautions in preparation for what is going to occur in less than one hour,” she said as she checked the time on the grand clock in the corner of the study.

Looking over at Erza, he nodded his head as he opened his clawed hands and summoned fire in one and a golden light in the other. The fire flickered in his left palm, growing bigger with his unstable emotions at seeing it for the first time in a long time. On the other hand, the golden light glowed softly as it reflected the soft glow of the night sky. 

“Alert the others to be on guard, I may be more powerful than I was back then. That does not change the fact that Lucy is just as powerful, if not more than I ever was,” he glanced over his shoulder, as Aurora nodded before stepping out of the room.

 

Natsu closed his hands making the lights vanish from his sight, turning towards Wendy and Jellal. He looked at them with a new determination in his eyes, that made her smile at him before she took off after Erza. Natsu smiled slightly at her as she left his sight. His gaze fell to Jellal as he looked at him, a different emotion washing over his features.

“What is it that you are not telling me, Jellal?” he asked the man as he stared up at the painting on the wall.

Quirking an eyebrow, Natsu gazed up at the art piece, his face losing any sense of emotion. His gaze lingered on the beautiful painting of Lucy. Lucy. It made his stomach curdle just thinking of the beautiful goddess that held his heart. When no other did his heart had been hers before she even knew his name or her own name for that matter.

He didn't remember most of his previous life, only that he remembered one name - Lucy. He didn't know why or how, but he knew. The moment he laid eyes on her, they were connected in a way no one could explain. It was a love like no other. Turning his attention back to Jellal, he sighed and took a seat on the plush couch, pinching the bridge of his nose in thought.

“Natsu, I want you to know that Mavis has made contact, and if that does not clarify Lucy’s return, then I am not sure what does.” 

Natsu looked up at him, his lips forming a line at the thought of the spirit of life visiting the corrupted goddess in her prison inside the sun. Just the thought of it made his skin crawl with anticipation. It was really happening. She was coming back. He would have to face her. Getting up from the couch, he looked at Jellal and nodded. His green eyes shone with new life. Jellal nodded in approval as the two exited the study.

“I may not be happy with these circumstances, but if we are not all at our best, then none of us stand a chance against her.”

“Agreed. She was always a powerful being, but now she is just raging with magical powers and hell-bent on causing chaos.”

Natsu hummed in agreement as they made their way to the throne room. Upon entering, they were greeted with an empty room. The once lively place where two thrones sat and laughter was heard was now cold. Jellal watched silently as Natsu walked across the room until he stood before a giant fireplace. Opening his palm, the fire flickered as he tossed it into the open pit. The room lit in a soft glow to show the real damage usually hidden by the darkness. After many years of not being used, it showed just how much had happened the night of Lucy’s banishment. 

Natsu sighed as he looked away from the broken furniture and turned his attention to the broken windows instead. It was an odd scene to anyone who did not know what had happened that night. Everyone knew the story of how the moon god used all of the powers of the stars and gods combined to seal away the sun goddess. What they did not know was that it had resulted in Natsu being tainted with some of the dark magic that consumed Lucy. 

“I thought I would found you both here.”

The doors shut with a click as Erza walked in along with Wendy. She made her way past them and stood before the small gathered group of powerful beings. A heavy atmosphere fell over the group as the weight of why they were all there finally sunk in. 

“I sent for the four guardians of the seasons but it seems chaos has rained down in the courts. The zodiacs have escaped their seals and are wreaking havoc. It only proves that Lucy is truly free.” Natsu gritted his teeth in anger. He hated this. He hated it so much, that the one person he loved was also his greatest enemy. How in the two realms had he ended up in the situation? He had tried so hard to be the man she needed, though sometimes enough is not always enough. 

“All right, then that means we have to prepare. We have no idea when she will show. I can already feel the moon’s powers waning.”

Erza nodded as she glanced towards the night sky outside, where the moon’s white color was fading to red. A bright light surrounded her. When it faded, she was clothed in a set of black armor. 

“Been awhile since I have seen that particular armor,” Jellal mumbled as he walked closer to her.

“Yes, well it was the only gift from my mother, who now resides in purgatory,” she said as she kissed his cheek, making him smile softly at her.

Natsu watched the interaction between the two, a melancholy expression on his face. Wendy peered up at him, a sad look in her eyes. Reaching for his hand, she squeezed it in her smaller one. Natsu squeezed back as he continued to watch them. 

“I may not understand the heartache you feel, Natsu , but I do understand when someone is hurting because of someone else,” she whispered as she pushed her long blue hair out of her face with her free hand.

A small smile played on his lips as he gazed down at the young goddess, his eyes soft as she meets his gaze. She smiled back as a sudden noise caught all of their attention. A shiver ran down Wendy’s back. An ominous feeling of dread washed over the four of them. No one said a word. The silence was overpowering as the once silvery light of the moon that leaked through the windows turned to red. Natsu’s hold on Wendy’s hand tightened as he tried to sense any disturbances in the air. 

In the dark corner of the room, a pair of red eyes watched the foursome as they cautiously waited for something to happen. A grin played on her lips, just the thought of being free from the crystal that had imprisoned her was like being reborn. The wings that rested on her shoulders fluttered as if in agreement. A gift she was given when she gave into her dark desires, along with a pair of horns and unimaginable power. A giggle left her lips as she began to clap at their scared states.

Everyone froze at the sudden presence of someone else in the room, turning his gaze Natsu stiffened. His green eyes stared blankly at the glowing eyes that grinned back at him. 

“Hello, my precious moonflower did you miss me?”

“Lucy,” he mumbled as he took a stance in front of Wendy, shielding her.

Lucy purred at the sound of her name leaving his lips. It really had been too damn long, and man, did she miss this. The pure power running through her entire being as she struck fear into others, just the feeling of being feared ravished her entirely. She licked her lips as she took in the state of the others in the room, her eyes lingering on Jellal as he stared at her, a desperate look in his eyes. Lucy turned away, her wings flaring out as she walked across the room until she was standing in the center.

“What do you want?” Erza asked as she pointed her sword at the goddess.

Lucy hummed in thought as she barely looks at her nails, the gold bands on her arms jingled as she moved to stretch out her fingers in thought. 

“I want revenge, that is what I want! I want the power and love I was deprived of! I am the sun goddess, I deserve all the love and affection from everyone.” 

She growled out the last part as a burst of pure power rang through the room snuffing out the light and everyone in the room as they fell into pure darkness. The sudden change in scenery made everyone freeze in wait to see what would occur. Not waiting to found out, Natsu lit his hands aflame, illuminating the room just as he was grabbed from behind. The wind knocked out of him as he was slammed to the ground, a grunt leaving him as a heavyweight collided with his chest. Lucy smiled as she stared down at him, her wilted wings blocking his view from the others.

“Well is this not a sight, Natsu? Reminds me of the old days.” 

Natsu ignored her as he grabbed ahold of her arm and tumbled them over so he was above her. Twisting her arm, he locked it in place behind her back, as he used his upper body to hold her down. She struggled beneath him as he held her firmly. Grinding his teeth, Natsu struggled against her strength. He could hear the yells of his friends as they tried to bypass the barrier Lucy had put between them all. 

“Wow, Lucy, you must be off your game if you have to use a barrier to block our friends from interfering.” The hold on Lucy’s wrist tightened as Natsu dug his claws into her flesh.

“Heh, I may be a little rusty, darling, but that does mean I am totally off my game,” she said as the images tattooed onto her back started to glow.

Natsu shielded his eyes as the bright light vanished just as quickly as it had appeared, the sound that followed shaking the castle’s walls. 

“Leo,” was whispered as he was thrown back against the pillar.

The leader of the zodiac stood tall as his armor sparkled in a golden light blinding his view. A smile made its way onto his face as he shot forward a white orb flying from his palm. Natsu’s wings flew out, covering him just as the orb came into contact with them. A yell fell from him, the painful burning sensation cutting into the rough exterior of his wings. Damn him, he really had put too much of his own powers into his creations.

“Oh, is something wrong, my lord?” Leo spat as he threw another ball of light hitting the shielded wings against the pillar cracking as he went. He watched with delight as the pillar came crashing down, breaking the barrier. With it no longer intact, the others charged forward just as more zodiacs appeared. Lucy watched with delight as her precious stars took their master’s loyalty to the next level. Erza dodged another arrow from Sagittarius, drawing her double-edged sword she clashed with the bow of that of the stars. A mischievous grin played on Sagittarius face, as he quickly took the weapon and jabbed it into Erza’s eye, making her stumble backward. A pained yell left her as she clutched the bloody eye, wiping the blood away she once again charged at the bowman. 

Jellal watched in horror as his partner was wounded, his anger flaring in golden flames at his fingertips. Tossing the fire at Gemini, the twins dodging the rage that consumed it, instead of catching a pair of curtains on fire. Not caring, Jellal sprinted for Erza only to be passed by a gust of wind. Turning his head, he watched in awe as Wendy fought it out with the spirit of Aquarius. Water and wind clashed together as they spiraled and dodged one another’s attacks. 

Wendy winced as she once again dodged the powerful wave of water that flew at her, wiping the blood from her nose. She let out a huff as she gathered the wind at her fingertips, and threw the spiral at the spirit. Aquarius took the attack head-on as it knocked her backward onto the floor. The shattering of glass under the skin made her laugh insanity. Wendy watched closely as the spirit got to her feet and ripped the bottom of her skirt. Tearing the material in half Aquarius turned the blue material into that of a water whip.

“You are a good kid I will give you that, but you still have a lot to learn,” She said as she lashed out at Wendy.

Jellal bit his lip as he watched the fight continue for another moment before charging off to aid help to Natsu. He watched as Leo threw him across the room, smashing through the wall of the castle. Summoning a bow made of light, he took an arrow and shot it at Lucy. Stopping her was the only way to end it. Her gaze shot to him. Putting her hand out, she dissolved the arrow with one touch.  
“You have got to be better than that, Jellal. Honestly, that was pathetic. I thought I had taught you better than that, then again I see where your loyalties lie now,” she deadpanned.

Jellal grinned as he watched Lucy with such disappointment it made her lose her composure for just a split second. It was there he saw it just a tiny glimpse of the old Lucy, she was hidden in there still. 

“No, Lucy you taught me better than that, but I am not the one you should be worrying about.”

Lucy gave him a questioning look just as something came slamming into her and tossed her to the ground like a rag doll. Natsu stood before her, his body heaving as he tried to control the darkness that was trying to consume him. Getting to her feet, Lucy flared her wings in anger and charged at him. Grabbing him, she flew up and burst through the windows of the throne room. The two stumbled out into the night sky and fell towards the water below. A growl left Natsu as he grabbed ahold of her and spread his webbed wings and stopped their descent. 

Lucy spread her own wings as they pushed her backward, separating her from his hold. She floated in front of him. The two floated there silently, the battle going on mere feet from them was all washed away. For a moment, the world stopped as they stared one another down. Blood ran down Natsu face but he ignored it. Lucy’s fingers twitched at the heavy environment. Even now, she could not look at him without feeling something. All the thousands of years they were separated did not stop that little part of her that still felt for her lover.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, she flew upwards and summoned the blue flames to her hand. Tossing the searing flames at him, he blocked it by summoning a shield of stardust. Flying towards her he summoned the fire from the sun and the light of the moon and combined their powers. A giant spear appeared in his hold, the fire flickering at its head as he tossed the mighty weapon at her. Flapping her wings, Lucy soared upwards and out of its path. The spear redirected its direction and followed her as she flew across the lake and towards the castle. Summoning a weapon of her own, a flaming bow appeared in her right hand, and an arrow made of golden light in the other. Turning around, she shot the arrow at the spear, causing the two objects to burst into a loud explosion. 

The ground shook with the loud blast, stirring the night court awake to see what the commotion was. They watched as the two powerful beings clashed together over the vast mountainside. Lucy dove downward as another blast from Natsu came her way. Flanking left, she avoided the coldness that followed. He was losing his fight against the darkness that followed him and made her insides shiver with delight.

“Just give in, Natsu. Trust me, the delicious feeling you get when you’ve given in is so worth it,” she sang as she dodged another of his attacks.

Natsu growled as his eyes flashed red for a second before vanishing. He knew exactly how easy it was to slip. That was why he chooses to fight it off for so long because he did not want to become that. He knew what love was. He had received and given it for many thousand years. This was different though. Lucy had abandoned all thoughts of love when she gave into greed and selfishness.

“That is where you are wrong, I will never give into the darkness. Do you know why?”

“What could possibly be the reason?” she asked as she flew closer to him.

Natsu smiled at her as he gathered what stored energy he had within himself and blasted it at her.

“Love, pure love that I have only held for you, through all of our lifetimes together and into the next.”

Lucy watched in horror as the blast of energy came barreling towards her, unable to escape. She took on the full blast of the dominant power of the moon god, knocking her backward and causing her to fall toward the lake below. Still conscious, she sent one final blast soaring towards him, enough to knock him off his balance. A throbbing ache came soon afterward, as he flew after her. In final attempt to garner her to him, he grabbed her and held her close. One last time, he gathered the last of his energy and allowed it built up as they crashed into the lake. 

A cold sensation settled over them both and lingered as they floated there in the darkness with nothing but each other. Natsu’s grip never left Lucy as she was tucked close into his chest. The water consumed them both as they sank down deeper, their wings dragging them as they went. All was silent as the night became quiet and still as the creatures watched in waiting to see what would happen next. A sudden burst of light came from the depths of the water, the bright lights drawing the attention of those in the castle.

A lone figure stood at the base of the forest watching the scene unravel. Walking forward, Mavis made her way across the bank to the water. Everyone watched in awe as the spirit of life stepped on the water, making it ripple as she walked across its surface. Wendy held her breath as she watched, as the water split in half to relieve both Natsu and Lucy.

\----------

 

A pounding in his head was the first thing Natsu noticed when he awoke. Groaning, he rolled over so he was laying on his back. Opening his eyes, he was met with the curious gaze of Mavis who stared down at him. Blinking a few times, he ran his hand over his face, as he tried to collect his thoughts.

“Mavis, what are you doing here?”

“I think you know the answer to that,” She deadpanned

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, bypassing his horns only to notice something was off. His left horn was missing, or rather, at least half of it was. He looked at Mavis questioningly as she just shrugged. Looking around the room, he took in the state of his once-pristine throne room only to bypass everyone's unconscious states and to focus solely on Lucy’s limp figure as it glowed. He knew exactly why Mavis was here. She was the one to release Lucy from her prison and now she was here to make sure her plan was successful. 

“She is no longer full of rage and power hungry, but I do not need to tell you that since it was you who caused her resurrection when you gave up your powers to her. It will take some time, but it will return to you both. But because you transferred your powers to her a shift in the balance has changed.”

Natsu looked at her, confused, but then it hit him. He was no longer the moon’s deity. The very thought made him shudder. Mavis nodded in confirmation as he clutched his fists in frustration biting his lip he squeezed his eyes shut as the shock rolled off of him in waves.

“Do not fret Natsu this is for the best perhaps even a miracle there was always a void that was felt in the roles you both played. This feels right so do not screw it up this time, and make sure Lucy also knows that we do not give second chances.” 

Natsu looked up as Mavis gave him a genuine smile, making her soulless eyes sparkle as she turned on her heel and made her way out of the room. A shudder left his lips as he looked at his once clawed hands to see flesh instead, the once black scales were now a ruby red color as they shimmered in the light of the morning sun. His gaze turned to watch as the fiery rays peeked through the mountains and onto the castle nestled into the mountain’s side. A smile made its way across his lips as he sighed at the heaviness of so much sadness so finally left his shoulders. 

Days later after the cleanup of the fight and everyone settled in with the sudden changes in balance was when it finally sunk in. Their once beloved sun goddess was their new moon guardian,  
and the moon god was now the sun god. Lucy clutched herself as she stood on the balcony overlooking over the landscape as the sunset. It was strange. Out of everything she had done in her long life, she never expected this to be its outcome. A soft breeze came through blowing her golden strands as they glowed in the dying sun’s final light. 

The presence of someone else broke her out of her thoughts, a small smile playing on her lips as she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her midsection. The heat he radiated was comforting as they watched the full moon rise into the sky, the stars twinkled to life as they shot across the sky in a greeting. Lucy smiled as they whispered greeting as bypassed her and connected creating the constellations she adored so very much.

“You know it’s a perfect night.” 

Lucy hummed in agreement as Natsu released his hold on her, making her look back at him, a mischievous grin playing on his lips.

“It is. And you know what that means, right?”

A grin played on Natsu’s lips as he backed up before sprinting toward her, making Lucy move out of his way as he jumped headfirst off the balcony into the night. Lucy let out a gasp before she laughed, spreading her shimmering white wings and picking up the bottom of her starlit black dress. She joined him in his freefall as she grabbed him in her arms, holding him close. She spread her wings and flew off into the night, their laughs following them. The night court came to life at the sight of their once saddened ruler now brought back to life with the one he loved most.

**Author's Note:**

> Can this be counted as first official completed work yes? Well it is! One part of several stories that will collide with this one. Been a while since I wrote for these characters so bare with with me if they are a little ooc.
> 
> Come talk and scream at me on tumblr - Whisplion :)


End file.
